In The Shadows
by Luewyn
Summary: Thranduil seems to show favourite towards his daughter Elarinya. Legolas begins to fall deeper into her shadow but what will happen when Elarinya falls gravely ill?
1. Chapter 1

**I****n the Shadow: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or Thranduil but I do, however own Ithilwen and Elarinya.**

**A/N: This is a story I started a while back. Hope you like it! I'm not sure whether anyone has done a story line like this but I don't mean to copy anyone. Read and Review please,**

**Luewyn**

Elarinya giggled as her father tickled her. As the intense laughter grew louder she began to cry and ran around the clearing. Her father followed with open arms and scooped her up into his arms and into a loving embrace. Her mother lifted a hand to shield her eyes. The sun was bright today and Elarinya was even more full of life. She returned a small smile towards her daughter then began to take out the contents of their picnic and arrange it neatly on the mat. Just as she was about to take out the strawberries, a small pale hand reached into the basket and took them the carefully placed them onto the mat. Ithilwen smiled at her son then unpacked the rest of the picnic.

When the game had finally finished Elarinya and Thranduil sat on the rug. Elarinya began to fidget when the box enclosing the cakes she had made earlier that day. Just as Ithilwen was about to open the box, Elarinya took the box and opened it. She muttered a quick apology then began to dance arround and hand out the cakes. First, she gave one to Thranduil which had a picture of a heart in glittering pink icing. Then, she gave a cake with much icing and several small berries carefully arranged on top for her mother. Lastly, she gave a cake with a large cake with a beautifully iced leaf on it to Legolas. They each ate their cakes with joyous looks on their face except Legolas who glumly took his cake apart only leaving the leaf fully intact.  
>"Don't you like it Leg'as?" Elarinya queried.<br>Legolas looked up from the cake he was destroying. The green leaf sat in his hand unbroken.  
>"I'm very sorry," he replied, "But I do not feel well."<br>Thranduil looked at his son stonily after this. Legolas dropped his gaze quickly and returned to the cake.  
>Thranduil then said, "Do not be so ungrateful. Look how kind hearted El is, it would do you well to be more like her."<br>Legolas dropped his head lower and began to slouch slightly. The crumbs of the cake were unintentionally tipped of the plate in the process. He quickly took to clearing up the crumbs as to try not to annoy his father.  
>"I'm sorry," he whispered<br>Ithilwen then also dropped her head as Thranduil went off on another of his rants. A small sigh passed her lips.  
>"I'm fed up with your ungrateful attitude to everything," Thranduil began, "Some would believe your hard done by from the way you act! You..."<br>Elarinya placed her small hand onto her father's shoulder and cried, "Please ada! Do not argue. It hurts me to see you angry. Leave Legolas be."  
>Thranduil's expression softened as he turned to his daughter. He stoked her head with an attentive and gentle hand then whispered, "I wish you never to be sad, you are my life."<p>

Legolas passed back into the shadows of his thoughts as the day drew on. This was the only real conversation Legolas had had with his father that day and even that wasn't much of a conversation. Each day Legolas fell deeper and deeper behind the shadow of his sister. He did not dislike his sister but the fact she was adar's favourite bothered him. Legolas was older than Elarinya by a hundred And twenty years, but even before Elarinya his father hadn't seemed to show he was proud of him. Legolas tried his best to please but Thranduil would always dismiss it as a not very enthusiastic "well done" or "hmm".

The picnic came to an end when the sky showed the first sign of nights arrival. This gave Elarinya and Legolas an hours rush to get to sleep at their bedtime. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I****n the Shadow: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or Thranduil (owned by the amazingly awesome J.R.R Tolkien) but I do, however own Ithilwen and Elarinya.**

**A/N: The second instalment of my story. I haven't edited this properly so if you find any mistakes then tell me. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Luewyn**

In the years following everything was the same but both Elarinya and Legolas began to take up more duties. Several years after finishing Elarinya training, they both set of on their first hunting party together...

The long dark of the trees was broken as they entered a clearing. Like deer, they halted and slowly advanced warily until they had reached the centre of the clearing. Elarinya smiled happily towards her brother who was the last to enter the clearing. They had been on their hunting party for two days now and this was the first opening in the dense trees they had found. The rest of the party hurled themselves into the trees and began to make a hidden camp. Elarinya stayed below with her brother. She skipped towards a rose like flower that Legolas had been staring at. She reached her hand towards the soft petals.  
>"Stop!" Legolas shouted, "It has a black aura!"<br>They had always been warned against touching anything with a black aura. This time, Legolas' warning was too late. Elarinya cried out and stared at her finger that had several dark splinters embedded in.  
>"El?" Legolas questioned as he stepped towards Elarinya. He took her hand and began to gently brush the marks where the splinters were. It didn't look like much, but he did not want to risk her life. "Tarul, do you have any healing salves for darkness?"<br>A short elf with dark raven hair dropped onto the floor with a yellow cream in one hand and a bandage in the other. His sapphire eyes twinkled in the light as he looked towards the siblings.  
>"El, I think it's best if you take the splinters out. Do you remember the time when ada tried to? Ouch that hurt." Legolas smiled towards his sister and sat below one of the trees. The bright places of Mirkwood were not to be feared because all of the evil creatures feared the light.<p>

The sun began to set and Elarinya still could not remove the splinters. Legolas had joined his friends in the trees and was making a bed for both of them. El looked hastily towards the trees then at the setting sun and decided that she would not waste any more time. Gently, she smoothed a small amount of the healing salve onto her hands then, attentively wrapped it in a bandage. She hauled herself into the trees just as the suns last rays disappeared and the pale light of the moon ruled the skies. El began to feel uneasy when she lied to Legolas about the splinters. She did not want to spoil the evening of rest from two days of non-stop travelling.

The elves settled down taking it in turns to take watch: but when it came to Elarinya's watch, she did not wake. Legolas had been taking watch for an hour and was now sleepy again. He drowsily made his way towards El's bed. The night had been uneventful so far but when he could not wake Elarinya he began to panic. Hastily he checked her pulse and temperature. Her pulse was accelerating but her temperature was cold. Legolas shivered in distress then whispered to the tree. It slowly passed the message to the surrounding trees and then to the sleeping elves. One by one they awoke with startled and sleepy expressions.  
>"What is it?" whispered one of the elves blinking the remains of sleep from his eyes.<br>Legolas packed up the last of his belongings, "We must leave immediately, the princess is gravely ill."  
>"But," Tarul began as he leapt towards Legolas and Elarinya's tree, "It would take at least three days to get back. We must continue our mission."<br>Legolas sighed at this. He knew how important this hunting party was. They had even taken vows that they would only return with information about the orcs' movements.  
>"I will leave now," Legolas said as he carefully lifted Elarinya, "I will need some of the rations and healing materials. Tarul?"<br>Tarul quickly jumped into their tree with a small bag in his hand. The contents were packed tightly so the bag bulked slightly. Legolas did return with Elarinya as soon as he could. The rest of the party, excusing Tarul, didn't seem to have noticed their departure until they awoke and continued their mission in the morning.

Legolas arrived at the palace sometimes in the evening of the second day. He was not welcomed at first but once they realised what had happened, they rushed them to the King Thranduil.

The King was silent for the most part while the healers worked, Legolas was banished to his room and Ithilwen was sitting by her daughter's bedside. But, by the door Legolas was eavesdropping.  
>"Whatever plant caused this is enchanted. The splinters are inside the bloodstream and at her current state the operation could kill her. But, if we do bit get the splinters out, she will probably pass on." the healer said as she rushed to and from the cupboard writing notes every so often.<br>Ithilwen looked up, her face filled with sorrow, "So she will probably die..."  
>"Almost certainly," the healer whispered as she returned to her work. Legolas began to cry silently: 'It was his fault. If he had just helped her, or maybe even warned her before she wouldn't be dying, if he had not gone on this trip.'<p>

...

Footsteps sounded outside the door. Legolas quickly wiped his tears with the soft blanket and muttered a feeble: "Come in."  
>Ithilwen walked into the room and sat next to Legolas, who was curled up in his blanket.<br>"I'm sure she will be fine." she whispered reassuringly, "She is strong."  
>The door slammed open. Two pairs of worried blue eyes looked towards the figure.<br>Thranduil yelled, "Why did you go on this trip. If you hadn't have pleaded us then maybe El will be alright. Do you realise the danger she is in!"  
>Legolas nodded chewing his fingernails. Thranduil then began a lecture about how he should not plead to go on trips where they will get hurt. Thranduil left dragging Ithilwen close behind and still managing to slam the door with fervour.<p>

Legolas waited for ten minutes of total silence then packed a bag and changed into his forest garb. He was leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I****n the Shadow: Other**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or Thranduil (owned by the wonderfully talented and amazing Tolkien!) but I do, however own Ithilwen and Elarinya.**

**A/N: Third chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been practising for a concert, doing revision, homework so writing this story was not one of my priorities. Hope you are not angry and please don't destroy me because this chapter is short but inspiration has been deserting me of late. The writing isn't exactly of the best quality and nothing much happens but it is essential for the plot. Hope you like it all the same and if you're not too angry could you please review.**

**Luewyn**

He turned back to the palace. One more step. He was now out of the lands he had grown up in and now was entering the forest. It was dark and night and day was no different in the forest. There were howls in the distance and Legolas felt frightened: he had never really been alone in the forest before now.

He far from any elven settlement when there was a twang. Silently cursing himself for not putting up camp in the trees before now and for entering the clearing at this time. Legolas crouched drawing his bow and scanning for the enemies. The middle of a clearing was the worst position to defend even if it was usually safe from evil, it didn't mean the occasional orc party would enter them. As Legolas had guessed, his attackers were orcs. They entered the clearing from all directions until he was surrounded by at least thirty orcs. The orcs attacked suddenly with a charge and several waited behind bows drawn. Legolas was skilled and agile so easily killed the first few orcs dodging blows easily. The archers seemed to think it was their time to act. Legolas darted from the first few arrows but was hit in the right shoulder by the next causing him to drop one of his knives. Legolas decided it wasn't the greatest idea to be in the forest alone and because of his stupidity; he probably would die from his mistake. More arrows whistled from their bows but this time, instead of striking Legolas they hit the orcs. About four fell with the first couple of fleets of arrows. Two figures jumped from the trees alone. The orcs split evenly. One group surrounded Legolas and the other made for the two figures. Legolas attacked with every ounce of strength he had left but the wound and his fear for his sister destroyed his morale. Clumsily, he sliced at one orc leaving his left side open. One orc used this opportunity to cut Legolas but luckily, his blow was parried quickly by Legolas who was now stumbling. The last of his foes fell to the blade of one of the figures and Legolas fell unconscious from blood loss.

Legolas woke and was welcomed by sharp pains in his body. As he tried to sit up, he realized how achy his body was. He tried stretching out but a hand caught him on the chest and slowly pushed him back into his previous lying position.  
>"Your wound was not severe," a voice muttered, "Your life was spared. That, however, is not what I have heard of the princess."<p>

The voice sounded wise and Legolas didn't question how he knew about the Princess' condition instead, he just nodded for the figure to carry on. The figure was cloaked and the pale light only revealed his eyes, glistening silver.  
>The voice spoke again, "One of the princess' family can sacrifice him or herself for her life to be spared at the shrine of Evaloth."<br>The figure looked down on Legolas, his cloak obscuring his figure. Legolas fell asleep once more but when he awoke this time the figure was no longer there and all he could remember was the short conversation and the glistening silver eyes.

When he awoke, the figure was no longer with him and he was near the palace again. He must get Elarinya to the shrine. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I****n the Shadow: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or Thranduil (Owned by the wonderfully talented and just generally amazing, Tolkien) but I do, however own Ithilwen and Elarinya.**

**A/N: The last planned chapter of this story. Hope you won't destroy me too much for the cliff-hanger although, if I read a story with an ending like that and there was no planned sequel, I would die so I suppose it is only fair to say that I might revisit this story in the future. I hope it is a satisfying ending and please comment!**

**Luewyn**

The mission to get Elarinya was quick and easy because Legolas knew all of the secret passage ways. The only elves he encountered could not tell who he was underneath his hood. Legolas cloaked Elarinya too. He wrote a note to his parents explain what had happened. This was the beginning of the downfall.

He had taken Elarinya from her bed in the palace and rode to the shrine of Evaloth only a few minutes away. Gently, he laid her onto the stone floor. The stone floor was as cold as death and this made Legolas feel more remorseful. He lifted his head towards the dark elf who must have been the priest figure of the shrine. The elf was standing in a beautiful, elaborate podium raised only slightly higher than the top step. Intricate vine designs weaved around the windows and door frames. Altogether he thought it a beautiful place to die although he could not bring himself to think he would die soon. The figure smiled down upon him, he had the same eyes as the figure that had healed him but Legolas did not ask any questions in fear that the more time he wasted the more chance Elarinya would not be saved.  
>"Let her be spared," Legolas pleaded, "Take my life in return for hers."<br>The dark elf smiled and nodded. Slowly, he clasped his hands together and began to chant in a foreign tongue. Even from the large number of languages Legolas was learning from his tutors, this language did not sound the vaguest like any of them. The words combined with each other in echoes until all that could be heard was a hum. A dark feeling overcame Legolas and he began to sense the strength within him being drawn out. His legs became useless beneath him and he collapsed. He heard a snarl from the dark elf as several footsteps were heard, but the snarl could have been I sigh only he couldn't hear properly. Legolas tried to turn towards the new footsteps almost sure he recognised them but his arms gave way and he collapsed for the last time into a small heap. The soft pattering feet quickened their pace at this and were soon at Legolas' side.  
>"Nana?" Legolas whispered unconsciously calling for the two people he wished for, "Ada?"<br>"Oh child, what have you done?" Ithilwen queried as she lifted his head onto her lap.  
>Legolas looked up his eyes suddenly shining with happiness, "I saved El"<br>Legolas seemed dazed. Thranduil turned to Elarinya as she began to arouse from her long sleep. Her eyes were barely open when she noticed Legolas' limp figure. She whispered a quiet cry of grief.  
>"What have you done to him?" Thranduil shouted angrily at the dark elf before him.<br>"When one life is spared another must be taken," the figure said sincerely, "It is the law of life."  
>"But he did not know this!" Thranduil's voice rose in pitch. He stood and took a strong step towards the dark elf.<br>The dark elf whispered, "He did know."  
>Thranduil turned back to Legolas whose eyes were barely open. 'Had his son really given his life for Elarinya?' he wondered. Then he began to curse himself. All those times when he could have held Legolas in his arms and been the father Legolas craved for, he had always found something to pick at him. But, Thranduil could not accept it, surely there was a mistake! Ithilwen looked sadly towards Thranduil. She whispered something too quietly for him to hear but Thranduil assumed it was to Legolas.<br>Then she looked again alarmed at Thranduil and spoke, "He has stopped breathing."  
>Everything came crashing down on Thranduil at once. His only son was on his deathbed because he had offered his life in exchange for Elarinya's. Guilt and sadness overtook him as he remembered the last time he had actually held Legolas in his arms: that was only when he was a young elfling of twelve.<br>Thranduil sighed, "I offer myself in his place."  
>There was a cry from behind him and he turned suddenly to see his wife lying motionless on the floor. Legolas was still lying exhausted on the floor and Elarinya was sitting over them both now shaking her mother shocked at the sudden change of events. Ithilwen, queen of Mirkwood, mother of Legolas and Elarinya, wife of Thranduil, was dead.<p> 


End file.
